Bitter Sweet Chocolate
by Lallie
Summary: Ginny and Draco were the perfect couple...that was until she found him in bed with another woman. Ginny kicked him out and here's what happens. Completed Finally!
1. Betrayed

A/N: This story is about Ginny being betrayed and what happens after. Sorry I'm horrible at writing summaries. Anyways this story is after Hogwarts. I do not own Harry Potter and company. They belong to the ever so famous J.K Rowling. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bitter Sweet Chocolate  
  
Ginny stood in the doorway of her bedroom looking blankly at the clothes scattered on the floor. She eyes the two sleeping figured lying in her bed, naked, with cold furry. She slowly backed out of the room shaking with suppressed emotion. How could Draco do this to me? Wasn't she enough for him? A doubtful little voice whispered in her head, through the blazing red. Obviously not! No Weasley could be ever good enough for the rich Draco Malfoy.  
  
A malicious glint formed in here eyes and she walked out of her apartment and closed the door silently. Waiting for five minutes or so before she started to make a loud production of looking for her keys, she finally opens the door with a bang. "Oh stupid door." She cries out with exasperation. Slamming it shut she hears muffled footsteps coming from her bedroom.  
  
Taking her sweet time she opens her bedroom door once again looking at the half-dressed platinum blonde girl standing in the middle of her bed with curiosity. "Oh hello Draco. Sorry I came home early. My boss just told me some foreign investors were coming today to take a look at the newest line." She moves over to her closet and walks in, flipping threw her clothes. "And dear could you please get off my bed and out of my house? I do have some things to discuss with Draco before he leaves." She says pleasantly from her closet.  
  
The woman looks briefly at Draco before pulling on her shirt and walks towards the door. She stops and turns towards Draco once again making a telephone motion with her and mouthing "call me." Draco did not even look at her as he pulled on his pants, watching the closet with an extremely puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Gin? Honey? Are you alright?" He called out tentatively.  
  
"Oh course I am. It's not everyday I come home to find my long-term boyfriend asleep, naked and entwined, with some blonde bimbo. Why wouldn't I be alright?" She pokes her head out of the closet and smiles sweetly. "But really Draco, couldn't you have chosen someone with another hair colour or real breasts? I mean true she could pull of the hair colour by herself but it made you two look a little closely related. Besides we both know she isn't as chic as she seems to think. You could do so much better."  
  
The expression on Draco's face went from puzzlement to anger to confusion as he listened to Ginny's sweet tone. "Gin, I can explain. Really I can. She's from work and we were going to lunch when she suggested home cooking." His voice trailed off as he realized that his explanation wouldn't be taken well.  
  
"Oh, that was nice of you. So you brought her to my apartment and decided to have something quick and hot? That was generous of you Draco. You never have cooked for me. But you did clean the kitchen up after yourselves because there wasn't anything out of place." This still said from the closet and in the same sweet tone as she had used with Draco through the conversation.  
  
"You and I both know perfectly well that I didn't do anything in the kitchen. I never do anything except eat in there," He broke off his little tirade once again becoming puzzled. "Why aren't you yelling at me, or at least crying? Aren't you mad at me?"  
  
Ginny came out of the closet revealing her elegantly black clad form and laughed sarcastically at his questions. She looked at him warily, his expression tearing her happy façade apart leaving two cold eyes in a perfectly immobile face. "You want me to cry over you? Now that does make me laugh. Thank you." She replied mockingly.  
  
"Gin, please get mad or something. I can't take the way you're looking at me." Grey eyes pleading in a very un-Malfoy sense.  
  
Ginny pretended shock for a moment, "Did you Draco Malfoy just admit a weakness? Oh dear the world really is coming to an end." She stops and sighed tiredly. "I can't pretend any more. Not to you at least." Another pause which left the room in a gloomy silence. Ginny seemed to draw into herself, her arms coming to hug her shoulders in an age-old tradition of comfort. She shook her head, straightening her shoulders and raising her eyes to meet him. Her eyes flash, showing the anger and hurt for a brief second. Her lips straighten into a cold harsh white line and her hands fell to clench into fists at her sides. "Fine, you'll get what you want, as always. Get out of my bed. GET out of MY house and GET OUT OF MYLIFE!" She screamed before she whirled around to stalk out of her bedroom.  
  
Her angry footsteps could be heard clicking down the wooden hallway. She paused before she reached her apartment door. "Oh and take your junk and be completely gone by half past five tonight." She pulls open the door with a jerk, "Please don't forget to leave you key on the kitchen table." She called sweetly before she closed the door with a slam. She leaned against the door, breathing heavily. Her eyes close blocking out her surrounding, letting herself feel the hurt she had been holding off until now.  
  
Finally wiping a tear off her cheek she walked towards the elevator. After the doors closed, she flicked her wand performing a quick beauty charm, fixing her ruined make up. Composing herself once again to face the world she steps out smiling at the doorman. "Oh, Frank. Mr. Malfoy isn't staying with me anymore. If it wouldn't be a bother could you not let him in the building?"  
  
"Certainly Miss. Weasley. It would be my pleasure. He won't bother you again." He tipped his hat and opened the doors with cheer. He had always thought the aloof Draco Malfoy wasn't the proper person for a kind lady like Virginia Weasley. "Oh, and management is increasing security, now both apparition and the Floo Network can not be used to get to apartments. The fireplace in the lobby though is still connected." He added helpfully. Ginny just shook her head and sighed. "Everybody is getting so cautious with the increase in Death Eater occurrences. It's terrible." Ginny glanced down at her wrist and smiles. "Well I have to get back to work. Have a good day Frank." And with that she stepped out the door and was gone.  
  
TBC~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ A/N: Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Criticism and comments are welcome. I'm torn between two things though. Should Ginny and Draco get back together or should she move on? Well anyways have a good day. 


	2. Leaving

A/N: I'd just like to thank people for reading (and reviewing!) this. You've made it so much easier to write. Anyways I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. Enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco sat stunned on Ginny's bed, the same bed they had shared together until very recently. Slowly his head sunk into his hand, "Damn it all." He muttered under his breath. This wasn't the way it was suppose to go. Step one: sleep with hot blonde. Step two: Get Death Eater information. Step three: Escort her to her mansion. Step four: Go back to work and think about his wonderful girlfriend Ginny, who he really didn't deserve. Her coming home when he was sleeping with another woman was not in the plan!  
  
The heel of his palm tapped heavily over and over on his pale forehead. "Oh god Gin! What am I supposed to do without you? You were literally the only thing between me and the Dark mark." This said with a low moan. His pain is briefly replaced with the ever so prevalent Malfoy scowl as he thought of his beloved father. They didn't have any problems from his childhood. Draco hadn't been beaten or ignored, he just felt like an afterthought with his parents.  
  
He raised his head from his hands, running a finger over the impression marks they left. "Packing time. Where's a house elf when you need one?" He grumbled. He took out his wand and flicked it in a practiced move, "Accio Draco's belongings." This said without much thought, and soon clothes, shoes, books, along with every other thing he owned flew at him, with a positive disregard to his well being.  
  
"Fuck!" He cursed loudly. A bitter smirk crossed his handsome face, 'that's what got you in this trouble in the first place Draco old boy." Bitterness replaced with self-mockery as a picture of Ginny and himself barely missed his head. 'She looks so happy.' He frowned as his picture self grabs the chains on the swing, stopping it's movement. Ginny looked over her shoulder with confusion but grinned at Draco, who smiled. He planted a loving kiss on her soft mouth. Ginny's eyes closed- "Her eyes," Draco said brokenly, the image of Ginny right before she left flashed through his mind, her eyes bitterly accusing him. "Her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. I put that bitterness there"  
  
"Bloody Hell!" He cursed loudly. "This place is going to haunt me." He slammed the picture face down, not noticing the sound of breaking glad as he closed the lid. "Well that's it." He moved towards the kitchen, fishing the keys out of his pocket along with a note with a single word scrawled in his careful writing. He left them on the table without a second glance.  
  
Summoning his trunks, he went to Ginny's fireplace looking into the navy blue vase for Floo powder. He shrunk his trunks placing them into his cloak pocket. Draco reached into the blue vase taking out some powder before throwing it into the flames, yelling "Malfoy Loft!" With that he took a step into the fire, he didn't notice at first but the flames had started to clump up his pant leg, rising with each painful second. "Shit!" This said softly but heavy with feeling. Draco thought rapidly as he unclasped his cloak, and wrapped it around his legs. The flames smothered before any physical damage could be done.  
  
A springing noise was heard from the kitchen, muttering unintelligibly with frustration Draco stalked towards the toaster1. He ripped the message out of a slot waving it back and forth to cool the note. After a few seconds the note is finally cool, Draco ripped open the note with a savage smile.  
  
Dear Resident, Due to a recent security up grade both apparition and using the Floo Network from your apartment in this building can no longer be done. Taking into consideration the difficulties this could impose a public fireplace in the lobby is still available for further use. Thank you,  
  
Management  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" He dropped the note beside the toaster and took one last look around Ginny's apartment before stepping out of the door. He quickly placed the apartments locking charm on the door and entered the elevator. The elevator ride was uneventful, except every time somebody would enter the elevator they would get off on the next floor, after spending time with the brooding Malfoy.  
  
Draco stepped out of the elevator calmly; once again the impeccably good looking yet reserved Mr. Malfoy. "Have a good afternoon Frank. I don't think you'll be seeing me again. Here is something for your troubles." Draco held out a small handful of galleons with a faintly look of impatience on his face.  
  
"I'd thank you sir, but I'm not taking your money. Seeing the last of you here is enough payment for me," a pause, "sir. Have a nice day." His blunt disrespect slapping Draco in the face.  
  
"How dare you? I pay your salary. You will pay for this-" he was cut off by a snort.  
  
'Now that's something' I'd love to see. Now if you'd be so kind as to leave I'll call you a cab." Frank moved over to the door, holding it like he did everyday in his blue and red doorman's' outfit with the large brass buttons shining proudly. His cheerful round face and merry blue eyes under the brim of his hat, watched Draco with amusement.  
  
Draco stormed past with a brief shake of his head. "That won't be necessary. The quality of hired help seems to have plummeted." With that Draco dissipated leaving a very merry Frank chuckling loudly in the street holding his rounded midsection. Two pedestrians passed by him with looks of disapproval before they quickened their paces muttering furiously to each other.  
  
~ Draco stood in his loft surveying the scene before him impassively. In his favorite chair, facing the fire sat him mother, her long pale legs crossed with one of her feet tapping the air with a slow relaxed manner.  
  
"Why mother, so nice of you to drop by, and what do I owe this pleasure to?" He walked towards his mother and raised a cold pale hand to his lips. He critically eyes his mother, contemplating her arrival.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy was certainly a beauty; or rather she would be if the light blush to her cheeks and dusky rose-colored lips were natural. Her cheekbones were sharp and her chin was rather on the pointed side. Beneath almost silver blonde eyebrows were two speaking gray eyes, they were obviously here most striking feature.  
  
Draco was often described as an extremely handsome man. He had inherited his mothers eyes and her almost silver hair, but that was where the resemblance to her ended. He was built on a tall frame; his broad shoulders, large but aristocratic hands and long well muscled legs were held with a natural elegance. His handsome face had high cheekbones and a strong square chin most male muggle models would kill for. 'There's that face again.' He thought with amusement. 'Oh but what a face it is.' This thought without any conceit, or at least in his mind. He would never say that out loud, except to someone who doubted his natural beauty.  
  
"Draco! I do wish you would actually listen to me when I'm talking to you. You may pretend to listen to other people but not to me!" Narcissa snapped. "As I was saying, your presence will be needed at one of your father's dinner parties tomorrow. You will be there, and do not even think about bringing that gaudy redhead." She stood up brushing off her shirt and kissing Draco's cheek before dissipating.  
  
Draco scowled at the spot where his mother has recently stood. "Well mother, I don't think that will be a problem." He said aloud. To himself in the very far reaches of his mind he thought very quietly, 'Though I wish it still was.'  
  
~TBC  
  
A/N: Anyways I hope you enjoyed this. Please review: comments and criticism are always welcome.  
  
1 The idea of a note coming out of the toaster isn't my idea. I read it somewhere a long while ago and it came to me again while I was writing this chapter. Again, I did not think of this idea. 


	3. Friends

A/N: Ok.Sorry this took so long but I've been a little bit Busy and extremely lazy. So with those two things in mind plus writers block it just isn't good at all. Anyways here's the next part. There will be more hopefully sooner then this one. Oh yeah, 500 points to Ginny's Angel for pointing out that the toaster thing wasn't from a book but from Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Enjoy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny pushed back her chair and extended her hand across the glass tabletop. "Seamus, Christien, it's always a pleasure."  
  
"The pleasure was all ours fin. Great designs. I'm sure Mr. C will be pleased with what he sees." Seamus replied with a smile as he shook Ginny's hand.  
  
The handsome dark haired man stood lever with Seamus' shoulder. "Oui, C'est vrai. Merci beaucoup." He paused and looked over at her boss, Marcus. "I do 'ope we can do dis again. We will 'ave to stay in touch." His eyes flickered between Finny and her boss. His eyes finally settling on Marcus, "You will be 'earing from me very soon." Shaking hands they leave the conference room.  
  
"By the love of God Virginia, if I keep getting him on by men I will snap! No joke this time." A hand on his hip while the other tapped lightly against his thigh.  
  
Ginny chuckled and gathered up her papers. "That's what you always say. But you never do snap when one of the men had a large amount of influence with a potential investor." She glanced quickly over her shoulder. "I'll be right back. I have to go be an escort." With that she ticked her papers under her arm and ran down the hall and through the glass doors, where the tall blonde Seamus and the dark Christien had disappeared. "Seamus!" She called out only slightly out of breath.  
  
Seamus stopped and turned around watching the elegant figure of Virginia Weasley run towards him in heeled sandals. "Don't you ever make me have to run after you in these shoes again." Seamus critically eyed her shoes, up her shapely ankle and continued his surveying with a small satisfied smile.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it. They really do suit you." She raised an eyebrow with amusement. "Actually everything about you just suits. You've changed quite a bit since your first year at Hogwarts." his eyes twinkling at Ginny.  
  
"So have you from what Ron tells me. I thought we were friends though! How could you bring up those dreaded days of first year? It would have been much nicer if you had said, 'they really do suit you. Don't you agree Christien?'" She said with a wink towards Christien.  
  
"You have no manners. Je suis désolé. I 'ave tried time and time again to teach dis lunk of a man to be polite and nothing -I mean nothing! - 'As worked. 'E gives me a very bad 'eadache some days." His perfectly arranged hair swaying slightly with the shake of his head and glance of despair directed towards Seamus. Seamus just shook his head and grinned.  
  
"What can I say? I'm stuck in my ways. Anyway," He said as he turned to face Ginny. "What brings you running down the hall after me? I know I'm good looking but I didn't think I inspired someone such as yourself to chase after me in you're precious shoes." He said somewhat mockingly.  
  
Ginny lightly punched him on his arm. "You really don't know what to shut up do you? Anyways Ron asked me to invite you over for dinner on Friday. He knew I was going to see you and kindly reminded me about the reunion dinner." She tilted her head slightly to the side watching him. "You are coming right?"  
  
Seamus laughed and pulled her arm through his and started walking down the hall once again. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He paused mid-step before continuing. "Draco Malfoy wouldn't be coming by chance would he?"  
  
Ginny's smile tightened and her eyes lost some of their sparkle. "I'm afraid he won't be. If he did it probably wouldn't be the best thing for his health." Seamus' eyes widened as her meaning came across. He gently squeezed her hand.  
  
"Good bye Ginny, see you on Friday. Well Christien, we should be off. Mr. C wanted the contracts send over today, and I still have to introduce you to Dean. He was my closest mate when I went to Hogwarts." He started rambling as he dragged the wild-eyed Christien out of the building into the apparition zone.  
  
Ginny sighed as she watched them walk out of the building. She rubbed her neck slowly with one hand and tilted her head to each side stretching. "One more hour and then I can go home." She muttered absently to herself. 'Or maybe not.' She thought to herself. Her footsteps clicked through the hallway where she had ran through mere minutes before. She peeked into the conference room and saw that it was empty. 'Why the hell can't Marcus every stay in one place? If he's not finding something wrong with his designs it's sneaking off to get some coffee. That's the last thing he needs!' her thoughts even sounding slightly bitter to herself.  
  
"Marcus, put the mug down and step away from the coffee pot." She said calmly as she learned against the doorway of the coffee room. Marcus spin around and defiantly gulped the last bit of coffee from the mug. He let out a satisfying smack with his lips and smiled.  
  
"I'm afraid you're to late my dear. Now you'll just have to join me tonight at Sphinx tonight." The smile stretching even wider as he continued, "You wouldn't want me to start doing something stupid and put the whole label in jeopardy." He picked up the coffee pot and poured himself another cup. "Now since you can't stop me I think we should discuss the meeting." He walked out of the room and down the hallway into an office completely enclosed by windows. His large mahogany desk takes up a greater part of the floor space in his classic but simple office. "Good God Ginny, why do I keep letting my desk get so cluttered? That is what my secretary is for." He complained.  
  
A young woman with long flowing black hair walked into the room holding a stack of paper. "I am not a secretary. I am an administrative assistant." She glanced at Ginny quickly, "Though I can't really say you're someone with an administrative position. You're mother called, she wants to know if you want horizontal or vertical stripes for your socks. Donald Garelding would like you to return his calls, could you please tell him that I have better things to do then arrange you're social life. Oh and Anubis is expecting you to bring him something shiny. I didn't ask." She paused for breath and handed him the stack of paper. "Read these over and put your signature or approval on it. As usual you just have to wave your wand over it." She glanced at her watch and smiled. "My day is done. Have a good evening." With that she walked out the door and the room was once again silent.  
  
"Well she certainly is efficient. Now why does Anubis want something shiny?" Ginny said with a look of curiosity upon her face.  
  
"She's too efficient. And I've finally gotten Anubis out of his country club phase. A club owner should not go around with a sweater tried around his neck. Especially with his jackal head, the look just doesn't work with him." Marcus shrugged. "Anyways the meeting seemed to have gone well. I think it's safe at assume that we'll be hearing from Mr. Finnigan about his 'Mr.C's' decision. I want to see the Donnelly label in Paris. If we can achieve that then who knows the possibilities." He stopped as his stomach growled. "And it's time we were off to Sphinx. You don't have a choice now you know."  
  
Ginny laughed and stood up. "I know I don't have a choice. Besides I was going to leave in five minutes if you kept on talking about your fashion take over of the world. Really you're almost as bad as Ron with your obsessions. You with your world dominance and Ron with his Canons, I don't think you'll grow out of it any time soon. Anyways we should go if you have to bring Anubis something shinny." And with that they went off to The Sphinx.  
  
The Sphinx was like any other nightclub in London. Well not quite because outside the door there was a sarcophagus with a rather large mummy blocking the door. Marcus slapped the mummy on the arm in greeting, "Hey Max, busy night tonight?" The mummy nodded and turned his head slowly towards Ginny.  
  
"Why is he so happy? He does know the riddle was changed today right?" Max paused to think for a moment. "So that's why he brought you. You don't take very long at finding out the answer. It usually takes him at least half an hour."  
  
Ginny mockingly glared at Marcus. "I guess that is why he was so insistent about my coming here. So what's the riddle this week?"  
  
"I'll give you an easy one this time. Even he could figure it out.hopefully." He said with a jerk of his heat towards Marcus. "What has fours legs, then two legs then three legs?" Max asked looking expectantly at Marcus, who just looked puzzled in response. Max sighed and turned towards Ginny, "I suppose it was to much to expect huh? Well you don't want to stand out here any longer without a coat." He shook his head and muttered. "Oh all things for her to forget it's her coat."  
  
"A man or the more politically correct response would be a person." Max uncrossed his arms ceremoniously and steps aside as the sarcophagus shrank slowly back into the wall and to the side.  
  
"Have a good night Max." Marcus said as they passed underneath the threshold. "How the hell could that be a man? A dog or a bear I could see but not a man." The handsome brunette complained.  
  
"First as a baby crawling, then as a man walking upright then when you're old and need to walk with a cane. The cane is the third leg by the way." Marcus nodded with understanding. "Glad it makes sense." Ginny looked around the room with a sigh. "No live band tonight, that's a shame. Where to mon ami?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Why do you always start speaking in French when we come here?" Marcus whined. "I tell you it's not natural for someone to start babbling in two languages."  
  
"So now I'm not natural. I'll tell you something Mister, I'm one hundred percent natural thank you very much." Ginny said with a flip of her hair and an easy smile. Marcus smiled back at her with satisfaction. 'Well it seems her thoughts are off whatever ruined her day after lunch.' He thought.  
  
Sphinx was an interesting place to say the least. In what seemed to be a small one-story nightclub was a huge three level palace made entirely out of stone. Along the walls were hieroglyphs and murals of Egyptian gods. The level Ginny and Marcus were on lead to the bar, down to the dance floor or up to the restaurant.  
  
"Well we did say we would eat. Besides we have to talk more about the meeting." He said as he started to walk up the stairs. He paused and looked behind him, as he waited for Ginny to move ahead of him. He was her look of displeasure and smiled. "Alright, no more talk about the meeting or any other unpleasant topic. So I take it we eat, we dance and we drink?" He placed a light hand on the small of her back leading her towards a table in the corner.  
  
Ginny nodded. "An emphasis on the last one hopefully, but for now lets eat."  
  
TBC~  
  
A/N: It's snowing! This is like the fifth time in 3 days. Oh my god! Just thought I'd share that with you. Anyways if you have any questions or comments I'd be happy to answer. Have a good day 


	4. Forgetting

A/N: I am a bad person. I know. I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to post this. I blame it on the lack of inspiration. Though I did find it once again by eating some cake. So this chapter is dedicated to that wonderfully chocolaty cake. It knows who it is. Thanks again to the reviewers. You helped me get through the misery of school. Again I do not own Harry Potter and any idea that might be mentioned somewhere else. I do own Marcus and some of the other characters you might see within this story. Have fun and enjoy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ginny peeled the skin off of the grape that she was holding, with her teeth. Her expression was one of extreme concentration, though her slightly crossed-eyes ruined the effect. Finally with one last slow turn she removed the last of the skin and popped the grape into her mouth. She looked up to see her boss' slightly puzzled face. "What?" She asked indignantly, "It's the only way to eat grapes. It's not my fault you offered my them."  
  
Marcus shook his head sadly. "Virginia, I've been watching you peel grapes for the last ten minutes, and I haven't said a word. But enough is enough! What's brought my little angry ray of sunshine down into the doldrums?"  
  
"Ten minutes? Really? I wouldn't have thought it had been that long. I do apologize, its just my mind has been kind of.well full." Marcus snorted, "Shush you! I'm not a happy woman today."  
  
"I could tell. Now do tell me what made you so sad." He replied, for once leaving out a term of endearment.  
  
"It's simply the complete lack of satisfaction in my life." She tipped her goblet towards herself, humming a muggle's song under her breath, as she peeked at the low level of wine. "And if peeling my grapes is the only way I can get some then by George I'm going to peel my grapes!" She states with determination and cleverly avoiding the question.  
  
"I'm certainly not one to begrudge somebody else satisfaction, please do continue peeling my grapes." He pushed his fruit platter across the table towards her. Ginny smiles slightly and nodded her thanks. "So let me guess, this is between you and that Seamus guy? No, it couldn't be. You were like this right after your lunch break and throws that whole satisfaction comment completely out of context. It couldn't be Ron or Hermione because they're still on their honeymoon. Is it that Wide-eyed wonder boy again?" The look of contemplation quickly became replaced by a look of dawning horror.  
  
Confusion passed across Ginny's face as she listened to Marcus. "Wide-eyed wonder boy? Who's tha-? Ohhhh, Harry! No it's not him again. I haven't seen him for a couple of months now. Could we maybe drop the whole subject?" This said with a bit of impatience.  
  
"I don't think so Virginia my dear. Sorry love, but I'm like the root canal that doesn't ever seem to end."  
  
Ginny laughed and shook her head slowly. "You're a strange man you know that?" She frowned slightly, 'I'm making to much sense right now. That can only mean one thing, it's time to start the heavier drinking.' She thought to herself. She looked at Marcus with a sigh. "You can stop playing stupid you know. I know you already know what's wrong. You aren't someone who needs things spelled out for him." Marcus looked at her with surprise. "Well usually. I don't even know how you could ever get into the club without me."  
  
"I can't." He said sharply as his clueless mask of deception crumbled revealing a genuine look of relief. "I'm so glad you've figured that out. Do you have any idea how hard it is acting stupid all of the time? I was afraid I would be stuck that way." He shuddered at the thought. "Well Virginia I think we should experiment with the wonders of the cocoa bean."  
  
"What on earth do you mean by 'the wonders of the cocoa bean'? I didn't think they allowed that type of experimentation here." Ginny asked slightly puzzled.  
  
"They don't, but I wasn't referring to that type of pleasure me dear. I was referring to chocolate." A look of smug satisfaction twinkled in his eyes. "Which is something you do not indulge in as frequently as you should."  
  
"But I can't! I'll balloon out and you don't want to see a bloated scary red headed she-devil." She argued trying to fend off the tempting suggestion.  
  
"Oh you're not a she-devil, you're just depressed. Besides when you're in Rome, do as the Romans do." He said as if he was revealing a great secret. Marcus shook his dark head and sighed seeing Ginny's obvious confusion. "We're in the restaurant part so we eat." He said as if that was the most obvious thing. His hands spread out gesturing around the room. "Now for dessert."  
  
Marcus moved the platter of fruit to one side of the table and knocked on the direct center of the carved circle. The circle sank for a few seconds before twisting until the other side was lying flat, revealing a painted image of a cat. The image was currently licking its paw. Marcus cleared his throat looking expectantly at the cat. "What? Can't a cat get some privacy here?" The cat stood up and stretched, "Let me guess. She needs chocolate?" It's tail flicking towards Ginny. "Don't worry sweats, who ever he is, he isn't worth making you miserable. Now if you'll excuse me both of your death by chocolates should be ready." With that the circle once again sank but this time another platform replaced it holding the two magnificent looking chocolate cakes1.  
  
"Marcus, why does my dessert look like a tomb stone?" Ginny asked curiously after a few minutes of starting at the splendor before her.  
  
"Well it is called death by chocolate for a reason. Wonderful isn't it?" Marcus eyes his with appreciation. "Now don't worry, you won't really die. We'll just use it as a symbol of your dead relationship. It's only fitting that it receive such a wonderful burial." With that he pulled him cake over to him and attacked it with fork and knife flying. As he pierced the wafer tombstone a deathly scream was released and it crumbled like an imploding building.  
  
Ginny looked at his dessert in awe before she gently scooped some chocolate ice cream onto her spoon and into her mouth. "Mmmm, this is so good. How on earth did Anubis ever come up with something so creative?"  
  
"He didn't. A group of Canadian chocoholics did. Now shush" Those were the last words until every last morsel of cake disappeared.  
  
The circle once again sank and flipped around revealing the cat. "I hope you two had a pleasant evening, but I'm afraid I must be off." The table rose and two pairs of feet descended from the legs and promptly walk towards the waiting couple at the entrance.  
  
"So my dear, I think it's time we had some fun. First you get a glass of lemon cello and then we dance. No singing out of you this time." The brunette warned with a stern shake of his finger. As the two walked down the stairs he pulled her arm through his and patted it fondly. "You're starting to make me feel like an old man Virginia, all of this gallantry isn't good for me you know." Ginny laughed tilting her head back. "I'm quite serious you know." His tone serious behind the broad smile. FLASH!  
  
"I'm so glad you two are having a good time, I just had to get a picture." The excited jackal headed man said as he lowered his camera. "By the way Marc, I love the shirt you brought me." He said proudly displaying his very reflective silver shirt.  
  
"It was my pleasure Anubis. And please don't take any more pictures when I'm walking down the stairs. You could've caused some serious damage." The jackal laughed and draped an arm around Ginny leading them towards the bar. "So how are things with you? The club is booming I see."  
  
"Yes, the club is booming and thankfully everything has been running smoothly in the Underworld. You'd think that people would drive with more caution, but alas I've been literally run off my haunches." He turned his head towards Ginny. "So my little feisty one, how are things with you?"  
  
"As well as can be expected. You do remember what happened the last time you started calling my pet names don't you?" Ginny smiled up with a hint of malice. Anubis laughed and quickly let go of her shoulders. "I see I made quite an impact with my little bit of magic."  
  
"How could you not? Now drink and be merry!" He said raising his arms to include all of the patrons on this level. "I have to go, my work here is never done. Have a good time you two." He called back to his friends as he made his way easily through the crowd.  
  
Ginny got her drink and drank it quickly. "I'm going down another level. Don't get into to much trouble while I'm gone." She whispered to Marcus as she left him eyeing a blonde across the bar from him.  
  
"Me get into trouble? Never. Remember Virginia, no singing of any kind. That means no humming." He reminded her before walking towards the woman of interest.  
  
For Ginny the night passed quickly. She danced to the fast paced music and for once forgot about her troubles after Marcus returned not quite triumphantly from his quest. When Ginny stumbled past Frank of her way towards the elevator he could just make out the words on a slightly garbled tune, "I can't get no sssaaaatisfaction"  
  
TBC~  
  
  
  
1 This is an actual dessert. If you're interested in seeing the creating go to www.deathbychocolate.ca/dessertmenu.html and look at the dessert called death by chocolate. It's really good!  
  
A/N: Again I apologies for the lateness of this chapter. There will be Draco in the next chapter. Don't fret I haven't forgotten him. Anyways please review and have a great Christmas. 


	5. Revelations

A/N: Hallo! Oh I feel bad for not updating for so long. Please forgive me. I put a twist in the plot and I hope you enjoy it. Well maybe not enjoy it but I hope you enjoy the story. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; all of their rights go to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers. Hehehe. Sorry dictator thoughts. Anyways please enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco turned his head away from the streak of light shinning across his closed eyes. "Kimly, what did I say about drawing my drapes?" He muttered sleepily as he sought the comfortable darkness.  
  
"Well Master Draco. You said that opening your drapes before ten in the morning was punishable by death." The house elf replied calmly as if this was a regularly asked question. The house elf paused as he flicked a piece of imaginary dust off of his scarf arranged in a toga manner. His eyes widened and the next time he spoke his pitch was an octave higher. "You can't kill me! You can't kill me!" He almost screeched with panic, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Draco rolled over and scowled disapprovingly at the house elf. "I can do anything I please. Why shouldn't I kill you?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Master you see it's past ten, really it is sir. Besides who would take care of you if you didn't have Kimly?' The house elf sobbed into the scarf. "Oh please Master, say you need Kimly as much as Kimly needs you."  
  
Draco's face softened and he sat up pulling the expensive midnight black sheets to the side. "You're the only house elf I'll allow to talk in my presence." He replied. "So what is on my schedule today?" He asked with reserve. "Wait, I don't want to know quite yet. Just tell me if I have anything on in the next two hours."  
  
"No sir, your schedule is clean until three o'clock. Shall I remind you again when your appointment approaches?" Kimly asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes." Kimly started to bow out of the room but Draco's voice caused him to stop. "Oh Kimly go see if my breakfast is ready. I'll be at the table in a few minutes." Draco promptly turned his back to the house elf, dismissing his completely from his thoughts.  
  
Draco moved towards his stain blue robe, and pulled it over his bare shoulders before belting it loosely shut around his trim waist. He frowned as he ran a shaky hand through his bedraggled hair.  
  
"Kimly, what is my three o'clock appointment?" He asked with a frown adorned on his troubled face.  
  
The house elf looked up at his master gathering his toga scarf in both hands and pulled it up towards his heart. "It's your appointment with the jeweler sir. Oh Master it is suck a happy time for Kimly. Miss Weasley will become Mrs. Malfoy. She is the best of all Weasley's." His expression of joy clouding over with confusion and he started to pace. "Except for Ronald Weasley, or Bill or Charlie, possibly. Certainly not those twins." He said with a look of discontent. "Oh no, with all of their booming and grossing. Then are DISRUPTERS, and house elves cannot abide by disrupters. No sir,"  
  
"Cancel it!" Draco interrupted with a snap.  
  
The house elf's eyes filled with tears as he backed out of the room in a very low bow. "Of course sir. Pardon me sir. I'll punish myself right away sir." He stammered mournfully.  
  
Draco sighed and shook his head. "Don't bother punishing yourself. It's not worth the effort." Draco pulled the crisply folded newspaper towards him and flipped through the sections without paying close attention until he came across a picture of Ginny with some other man's arm thrown around her shoulders. He scowled as the picture of Ginny threw her head back and laughed. 'She seems to be moving on remarkably well.' He thought bitterly as he read the caption underneath. "Sphinx's owner's close friends.some garbage about a sparkly shirt. Ah, here's what I want. Designer Marcus Corton." His face relaxed. "Oh good, it's just her gay boss." He muttered in relief. He pushed his chair back sharply and yelled. "Kimly, I'm going out. Cancel all my appointments and press my good black robes for tonight." And with a flick of his belt he stormed out of the dinning room towards his bedroom.  
  
Draco stood underneath the ach leading to the green saloon surveying the clusters of men in flashy dark robes with indifference. His eyes flicked around the room noting his father among one of the groups of men and his mother wad drifting from couch to couch, gossiping with the seated elderly ladies. Pansy Parkinson stood in the center of a group of young stylishly dressed women, an acute expression of dislike momentarily flashed across his face as her noticed her bleached hair.  
  
Draco returned his cold gaze back to his father, who had detached himself from the group of men he had been chatting with and made his way towards his son. Draco quickly scanned his father's face looking for hint of real emotion, but it was no use, an almost affectionate expression was the only emotion readable on Lucius Malfoy's face.  
  
"Draco, how good of you to come?" His father said with an aloof tone as he put his hand on one of his son's shoulders. "And thank you for not bringing that Weasley girl, it would have caused a few difficulties for what we're discussing tonight.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine father," His insincerity hidden skillfully under his cold smile. "I did wonder about the. abrupt request though. What are we discussing" he broke off as he saw his mother almost gliding towards them.  
  
"Draco I'm so glad you came. Thank you for following our wishes in your attendance." She faintly smiled; careful not to crease her perfectly powdered face with such unseemly things such as laugh lines.  
  
Draco clasped her hand and raised it to his lips. "Mother, you're looking as lovely as ever." He commented on her unchanging appearance. It had never changed.  
  
Narcissa turned her pale eyes towards her husband with a look of glowing approval. "I think all of our hard work had finally paid off." She returned her emotionless gaze back to her son. "Why thank you Draco. That's very kind of you to day so. You're flattering your mama you know?" She let her hands flutter up to her heart as if she was touched by his comment.  
  
Lucius looked at his wife fondly and offered her his arm. "It's true you know. You haven't changed a bit in the last twenty years." Draco almost blinked in surprise at this but he continued to look the dutiful son. "Madam, may I escort you to the dinning room?" He offered courteously.  
  
Narcissa sank into a graceful curtsey of acceptance and laid her fingertips upon her husband's arm and they started towards the opposite side of the room leading to the dinning room. They paused and she turned around to shoot him a chilling glare. "Draco you will sit with Miss. Parkinson and you will treat her courteously." She paused as if remembering that they were in the midst of her guests and she had said this above a whisper. "Would you my dear one?" Her eyes flashing once again changing them from the cold and dead look to promise pain if her wish was not done.  
  
Draco gave her a jerky little half bow and smiled coldly at her. "I wouldn't dream of anything else mother." He replied politely.  
  
"Good. Oh and Draco we will resume out little conversation later tonight. After dinner when the ladies retire I think." His father added as an after thought.  
  
'Good old Dad, he couldn't be left out of a conversation. He wouldn't allow it.' Draco thought bitterly to himself. He made his way towards the group of chattering ladies his age and presented his arm to Pansy. "May I escort you to dinner Pansy?" He asked civilly.  
  
A gleam of triumph flickered in her eyes as her wove her arm through the accepted and she smiled brightly at him. "Oh course you may Draco. I'd love it in fact."  
  
Draco sighed inaudibly as he thought drearily about how the dinner would play out. Pansy would hang off of him trying to see if she couldn't have a repeat performance, his mother would watch his with her cold gaze and he would have to be entertaining and charming. 'Oh lord what a bore!'  
  
The meal came and went by without surprise. He did have some pleasure telling Pansy that she had been a mistake and he would never have sex with her again if he had anything to do with it. This of course was said all under a pleasant smile. After that Pansy left his alone and he was left to entertain the rather elderly lady seated on his other side.  
  
Platters of fruit and individual mousses appeared in every plate setting. The drone of voices ended and desert was eaten in a content silence. After the ladies rose from the table and retired into the previously vacated saloon, closing the doors behind them.  
  
Lucius cleared his throat loudly and rose from his chair. "My dear friends and colleagues. Tonight we finish laying our plans to eliminate one of the more prevalent pure blood wizarding families, whom have always fought against the one true cause. The only cause for pure bloods!" He looked around seeing expressions of approval. "As you know, in two days there will be a large gathering of mud bloods and the wizards," he almost spit the word in distaste, "Yes, the pureblood wizards who support them and are even willing to sacrifice their lives for those filthy creatures." He seemed to shake himself out of his forming rage and continued his speech. "The gathering will take place at the Weasley's annual picnic. We are ordered to eliminate as many of those sniveling rodents as possible." He ended his little tirade of a look of satisfaction. "Any questions?"  
  
Draco looked around with curiosity. Apparently they had already planned this extensively and the little speech were for people like him, the supposedly under cover ones. Only one man had a question and it dealt completely with they could take liberties with the women before they finally slaughtered the lot. Permission was of course given.  
  
Draco turned his head to the side only half listening to the rest of the discussion. All he could think about was Ginny. How could this have only happened in a couple of days? Why did it have to happen to the two of them? Damn him and damn the Dark Lord!  
  
"Now remember gentlemen, the girl Weasley -Virginia I think- is supposed to remain alive and without to much damage upon her body. We'll let Draco take care of her since they have this little 'relationship'. She'll trust him readily enough and we will be rewarded beyond our wildest dreams." This is what jerked Draco out of him thoughts. All he could do was stare blankly at his father. This was taken as acceptance and Lucius smiled at him. "Good. Gentlemen, the ladies await our pleasure. Let us dance until dawn!"  
  
TBC~ A/N: So I hope you enjoyed my little twist of the plot. It wasn't intentional. My muse made me do it. Anyways next chapter will be about the picnic. Oh and please look into the story Tiny Q and I have written. It's called Shh! No It Doesn't! By Bitter is Better. It really isn't bad at all. Have a good day! 


	6. Redemption

A/N: I'd just like to apologize for taking so long for writing the conclusion. I was busy with school and my other story. But those really are just excuses. I got sick of this story and since I hate it when authors don't finish there stories I was determined to finish this. Thank you for all of the reviews also. Anyways I don't own Harry Potter and co. They belong to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros and probably some other companies. Anyways please tell me what you think.  
  
Ginny stared at her reflection in the mirror with a frown. She didn't like what she saw. Her skin was to pale, her hair was too red and her eyes were still a little puffy. "That's what I get for crying," she muttered bitterly under her breath. She smoothed out a wrinkle in her loose cream- colored pants and sighed before turning around and leaving her bedroom.  
  
She moved into the kitchen only to see the mess she let accumulate over the last couple of days. "I can't let this get to me.I mean it's not the end of the world. It's not even the end of anyone's life." She straightened her shoulders with determination and opened her refrigerator door and pulled out a bowl of fruit salad.  
  
She waved her wand at the bowl and muttered a few words: "vitrum tegere", and a clear covering appeared over the bowl. "At least this time I won't show up covered in food." She paused, "Why am I talking to myself?" she asked puzzled. She shrugged before moving out of the kitchen and continued out of her apartment.  
  
The elevator ride down was unremarkable. She ignored the flirty looks of a couple of teenage wizards- who were wearing far to big robes- and for once paid attention to the horrible soft music that could be heard from the pour speaker system. 'Stupid soft rock,' she thought with distaste. She paid little interest to the boys leaving on a lower floor and only had to wait a few moments before the ding of the elevator reaching the main floor. She exited the small metal compartment with relief.  
  
"Hello Miss Weasley, how are you today?" Frank greeted her cheerfully. He held the door open for her with courtesy.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. How about yourself?" she replied automatically as she stepped outside into the bright sunshine.  
  
"Same old same old. Have a good day." He tipped his hat before turning his back to her.  
  
Ginny glanced around to make sure no one was watching before she apparated.  
  
~  
  
The door of the Burrow was flung open before the red headed woman could raise her hand to knock. She was bustled inside with a rush of cheerful chatter, back slapping, and curious questions. Ginny just smiled at the familiarity of it all.  
  
"Hello Mum, everything alright?" Ginny said conversationally as she kissed her mother on her cheek.  
  
The older woman sighed as she heard an explosion coming from the kitchen. "It's the same as always. Why don't you put your salad outside dear? I'm sure your brothers will be thrilled to see you again." Mrs. Weasley replied as she pushed her daughter out of the kitchen and into the back yard.  
  
Ginny was ambushed with hugs and her hands were soon free of her offering, or at least that's what she thought of it since she was still standing on her feet when the twins ran off with it.  
  
Seamus walked over to her and draped a friendly arm across her shoulders. "Nice to see you again Gin. I can't wait to start working with you." A slightly fuming Ron interrupted him but he kept his arm around her nonetheless.  
  
Draco fumed from the shadows as he watched that no good over-grown blonde freak manhandle his Ginny. He flicked a glance around noticing the other dark shadows clustered inside the hedge. He smirked knowing full well that the gnomes would be seeking vengeance on the inconsiderate people who wreaked their homes.  
  
'I have to get Ginny away from all of these fools before the attack. I don't care what happens, I won't let her get hurt again,' he thought a little desperately. His head jerked up as he heard someone yell her name.  
  
"Hey Ginny, why don't you go get some lemonade?"  
  
"Fine I'll go you lazy pigs. Just remember that this is the last time I help you avoid doing something," she shot back. She walked towards him with a glass pitcher in her hands. Draco's breath hitched and prepared himself for action. He let her enter the house and then the attack started.  
  
Screams pierced the air as the men wearing black cloaks burst out from every imaginable place. From the hedges, from the ground and even from the air the Death Eaters burst into action. Draco could hear feet pounding from inside the house and saw the back door burst open. He grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her back into the shadows with his hand securely placed over her mouth.  
  
"Don't move and don't make any noise until I say you can. Is that clear?" he hissed into her ear. She froze but she nodded her agreement. He allowed her to slowly turn around and her eyes widened with disbelief before narrowing with cold furry. "Remember, not a word!"  
  
Draco quickly settled her more securely into his arms before he disapparating with a loud *pop* that wasn't noticed.  
  
When they reappeared they were standing next to a stream in a small little clearing in a forest. Ginny listened intently for a moment before struggling out of the arms of her captor.  
  
"Why did you do that? Haven't you done enough to me already? Why did you have to save me?" She yelled at the blonde in black robes.  
  
He looked at her sadly but raised his hands hopelessly. "What else could I do?"  
  
"You could've left me with the ones I love. I could have helped them!" she yelled at him, her anguish clearly present in her voice.  
  
"No you couldn't have! They are all dead!" he spat out with distaste.  
  
"You should've left me to die then," her voice quivered with sorrow.  
  
"I couldn't," he whispered harshly. "I couldn't let any harm come to you again."  
  
Ginny raised her head reveling her tear stained face. "But why? What possibly harm could come to me if I was dead?"  
  
Draco ignored the first question and raised his hand to wipe away some of her tears with a gently caress. "The Dark Lord wanted you for some reason. I.I couldn't let that happen," he answered brokenly.  
  
Ginny just stared at him blankly before her legs started to collapse. Draco stepped forward and her head snapped back to meet the hard muscle of his chest. "Oh God.please don't let that happen," she sobbed.  
  
Draco looked puzzled but pressed a reassuring kiss to her bowed head and muttered his apologies and his love into her hair. With once last glance around he disapparated again and they were never seen again.  
  
The End 


End file.
